cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Adler
Charlie Adler (1956 - ) a.k.a. Charles Adler Deaths in Film *''Aladdin ''(1992; animated) Gazeem/Various: Gazeem is eaten by the Cave Of Wonders (voiced by Frank Welker) after deeming him unworthy of entering. *''Transformers: Dark Of The Moon ''(2011) Starscream: Providing the voice of a robot, Starscream is decapitated after Shia LaBeouf shoots him in the eye with a grappling hook, then sticks a boomstick in his other eye, causing his head to blow off. Deaths in Television *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Elephant Issues ''(1991; animated) Bunny: Killed in an explosion, along with Plucky (voiced by Joe Alaskey) and Hamton (voiced by Don Messick), after Plucky drives a stolen car off a cliff; they are then seen as angels floating to Heaven. *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers ''(1991; animated) Piebald: Drowns along with his family when General Claw activates the super weapon that causes a tsunami. *''Rocko's Modern Life:Flu-In-U-Enza (1993;animated)'' Jay/Various: The Blue Jay dies when he coughs up his heart after smoking a cigarette, his other characters survive. (Played for comic effect). *''The Real Adventures Of Jonny Quest: The Ballad Of Belle Bonnet (1996; animated)'' #2: "Robber #2" is crushed to death by a cave in along with Robber #1 (voiced by Michael Benyaer) while shooting at Belle (voiced by Helene Udy); "Rawlings" is trampled to death by the ghostly riders. *''Tales From The Crypt: The Third Pig ''(1996; animated) Pig: Decapitated by the Wolf (voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait) after he flattens him under a door then bites his head off, he then eats the rest of his body after he dips him in some coffee. *''Spawn The Series: No Rest, No Piece (1997;animated)'' Man: Bleeds to death after Overkill rips his arm off. *''Spicy City: Tears Of A Clone (1997;animated)'' #2/Mutant Leader: Thug #2 bleeds to death after Loh (Darrel Kunitomi) shoots his leg off with a laser gun, the Mutant Leader is sliced to pieces by lasers when Harry (James Asher) activates a defense system, ZBig survives. *''I Am Weasel: I.R. Ice Fisher (1998;animated)'' Baboon: Starves to death along with Loulabelle (Susanne Blakesee), their skeletons are then seen years later. (played for comic effect) *''I Am Weasel: I Are Ghost ''(1999; animated) Baboon/The Red Guy: "I.R. Baboon" dies of unspecified causes, along with Weasel (voiced by Michael Dorn), and are seen as ghosts assigned to haunt the Red Guy who is portraying a Hollywood B- movie actress (Tellula Bottoms); "The Red Guy" then dies offscreen of unknown causes to haunt Baboon and Weasel to haunt them after they've come back from the dead. *''Tom And Jerry: The Fast And The Furry ''(2005; animated) Grammy: Falls to her death along with Squirty (voiced by Billy West) after Tom accidentally shoots her air balloon with a speargun while trying to shoot Jerry, they are then seen as angels floating to heaven. *''G.I. Joe Resolute: Webisode 5 ''(2009;animated) Master: Shot in the head by Zartan(Steven Jay Blum) when he was signal by his Nephew: Storm Shadow(Eric Bauza) after refusing to teach him the seventh step to the sun. *''Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling ''(2019; animated) Bighead/Bev Bighead/Mr. Dupett/Grandpa Wolfe]: Grandpa Wolfe dies offscreen of natural causes sometime before the events of the film, he is then seen as a ghost. The rest of his characters survive. *''Harley Quinn: Bensonhurst ''(2020; animated) Nick/Grandpa: Grandpa is shot in the back with a shotgun by an Asian female assassin, blowing a hole through his body. Nick survives. Video Game Deaths *''Mad World (2009)'' The Dude/Frank: "Jude The Dude" is shot to pieces by Jack Cayman (Steven Jay Blum) with his guns leaving his skeleton behind, "Frank"'s head explodes after Jack overloads him on electricity after hooking him up to an electric chair. Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg|His animated death in Aladdin Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Adler, Charlie Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:People who died in a Transformers film Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:People who died in G.I. Joe film Category:Disney Stars Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Hey Arnold! Cast Members Category:People who died in an Aladdin film Category:Aladdin Cast Members Category:Death scenes by hook Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast members Category:Rocko's Modern Life cast members